Sightless
by Demonlord5000
Summary: An accident changes Kenny and Karen's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny raised the bottle of alcohol to his lips. He had gotten several bottles from Stan, and was trying to drink away his depression. It was no use drinking himself to death; He would just come back to life the next day, but at this time, he would rather not come back at all. The horrid memory replayed in his head. The memory that made him just want to have a permanent death, that made him feel that he did not even deserve to live in this world:

XXX

_Karen peered over the table at her older brother. Kenny was messing with a chemistry kit he bought. He had managed to save up some money by doing odd jobs around South Park. Technically, the only reason he bought the kit was because he wanted if he could do anything cool with it. He looked up to see how close his sister was to the table._

"_Get back Karen." He warned. The six year old looked up at him with curious eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_Because this stuff is dangerous."_

"_But you're using it."_

"_Because I bought it and I know what I'm doing."_

"_If you know what you're doing why do I have to get back?"_

"_Because I could still do something wrong which would make something really bad happen." Karen didn't see any point in continuing the argument, and moved back to a safer location. She watched with wonder as Kenny began mixing up chemicals from the kit. Her young mind filled with curiosity. Suddenly, she realized she had left her doll near Kenny. She thought for a moment, then decided to grab t quickly. She moved up to get the doll. Kenny noticed this as he turned to look at her._

"_Karen, I said-."_

_***BOOM* **_

_In his moment of distraction, Kenny had accidentally added too much of a certain chemical, causing the entire mixture, along with the glass beaker he had mixed it in, to explode. The sudden explosion knocked Kenny back on the couch, causing him to slam his head into the wall. Of all the days he chose to wear his hood down. Kenny was glad his parents and brother weren't home. When his head struck the wall, all he could see were stars, and his ears were ringing loudly. He clutched his head in agony as the ringing died down. However, as his hearing started returning to normal, something else caught his attention: Karen screaming. When he could see properly, he turned to the direction of the screaming, and his heart stopped. Karen lay on the floor, writhing and screaming in agony. Kenny moved closer, and what he saw still haunted him to this day. Glass shards had struck Karen full on, cutting her in several places, but that did not really worry him as much as when he saw her face. Her eyes were shut tightly, and blood was streaming from her closed eyelids._

"_K-Karen!?" He grabbed her, pulling the girl close to him. He screaming died down, only to be replaced by gasps of pain. Tears flowed down Kenny's face as he clutched his little sister in his arms._

XXX

He had gotten her to the hospital, but the damage had been done. The doctors told him that the glass shards had permanently damaged her eyes, leaving Karen permanently blind. Now, a month later, Kenny lay on his bed wallowing in his own kind of pain.

"Why did I have to buy that stupid chemistry set?" Kenny asked himself quietly as he downed another bottle of alcohol. "It's all my fault." He lay like that for several more minutes. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the world anymore. He opened another bottle, but before he could even touch it to his lips, a small voice came to him.

"Kenny?" His eyes snapped open to look at the little girl that was in front of him. Karen's eyes, once beautiful and full of innocence, were gray and void of life. It hurt him to much to see her like this, so he held his breath and remained still, hoping she would leave.

"Kenny?" She asked again. He didn't respond, so she reached out before Kenny could react and found the parka he was wearing. She crawled onto the bed, feeling around as she did so. "Are you drinking again Kenny?"

"No." Kenny lied.

"Yes you are. Your breath smells like mommy and daddy's!" Karen whined. She started grabbing at the air with her free hand, until she managed to get the bottle in Kenny's hand. She gently pulled it from his grasp. Kenny looked at her, tears forming.

"Karen, I'm sorry." She leaned her head toward him, regret forming on her face.

"Kenny, don't blame yourself! I didn't listen to you. It's my fault!" Kenny looked at her, reaching out and gently laying his hand on her cheek.

"Karen…" The blind little girl hugged her older brother. The parka wearing boy broke down, hugging his little sister. When he looked into Karen's eyes, he saw joy, playfulness, curiosity. Now, when he looked into her eyes, those happy emotions were no longer there.

Now, Karen's eyes showed no life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was originally going to make this a oneshot, but then I thought, "What the hell?" So, here's another chapter. **

**XOXOXOXO**

The kids in Karen's class used to bully her a lot, but that stopped after the accident. Karen had to be moved to a special class. She had befriended another blind girl in her new class, a girl her age named Lia. But…. Lia was different from Karen when it came to blindness. Lia was born blind, Karen's blindness injury related. Kenny had to escort Karen to her class every morning, for several reasons, some bullies might try to take advantage of her lack of sight, plus, if Karen didn't have an escort, Karen might not even find her way to her class at all. He was usually late to his own class after escorting Karen, but he had been able to avoid the hall monitors. Garrison didn't really seem to care if Kenny was late or not, but the hall monitors were a different story. Kenny didn't really have to watch Karen at recess, because Karen and Lia were monitored by their teacher so they don't wander somewhere dangerous. The bullies didn't dare mess with them while there was a teacher. Kenny led his sister down the hall once more, her hand grasping his tightly. He mentally sighed as they approached Karen's class.

"We're here Karen." The little girl looked up at him, well, if you count it as looking anyway.

"Kenny, can you eat lunch with me today?"

"What about Lia?" Lia and Karen always ate lunch together, supervised of course.

"She has the chicken pox, so she couldn't come to school." Kenny let out a sigh.

"Alright Karen, I'll eat lunch with you today. Now, you better get in there before the teacher thinks I'm purposely holding you out here." He helped guide the blind little girl into her classroom, before setting off towards his own. He had only gotten so far when he bumped into someone. He expected it to be a hall monitor, but realized it was Stan.

"Oh, sorry Kenny."

"It's okay."

"So… What are you doing?"

"I was taking Karen to her class."

"Oh, is she doing all right?"

"I'd expect you to know the answer to that." Kenny had noticed that Stan seemed to spend a lot of time with Karen. He found it suspicious that he had started hanging out with her after he had broken up with Wendy. From what Kenny got, Stan and Wendy were over for good this time. Kenny had also heard Karen play truth or dare with Lia, who was spending the night at the time. Lia had pet rats at her house, all of which were the type of rats you'd find around Kenny's house or, on occasion, eating Kenny's corpse. She had found out how to domesticate them, a big feat for a blind girl, so she knew how to deal with the ones in Karen's room. She didn't even seem to mind how worn down the house was, stating that she wouldn't mind if she and Karen had a sleepover inside a sewage dump. Kenny was glad how someone like her could be friends with Karen. During truth or dare, Lia had asked Karen if she had a crush on Karen, and Karen admitted to having a crush on "a forth grade boy with sapphire eyes." A few days later, Kenny noticed how Stan was the only forth grader with eyes matching that description. And when Stan broke up with Wendy, after a VERY loud argument in the cafeteria, Stan told Wendy that he knew a brunette girl who he liked more then her. Stan new it wasn't a forth grade girl he was talking about, because after hearing that, all of the forth grade brunettes advanced, only for him to turn them all down saying non of them was who he was talking about. He also admitted that was wasn't talking about Lola, and even if he did like Lola, she was already with Kevin. (Kenny still couldn't understand how those two got together! A popular girl like Lola, and a nerd like Kevin who always ruins the moment!) He asked Esther, Kevin's sister about it. Her answer was "Opposites attract.". Back on topic, Kenny had asked Stan if Karen was the brunette he was talking about. Instead of answering, Stan just walked away.

"Kenny?" The raven haired boy broke the blonde, parka wearing boy from his thoughts.

"Sorry dude."

"Look, Kenny, I know you still might be depressed about what happened to Karen, but you have to let go of that. If you stay a depressed, drunk piece of shit, it won't just affect you, it'll start affecting Karen in negative ways."

"Alright dude. I'll try." Stan gave him a smile, before Kenny realized something. "Hey Stan, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"They made me active hall monitor, so I'll need a pass from you." It was only then that Kenny noticed the hall monitor sash Stan was wearing, and that Kenny himself didn't have a pass."

"Oh god dammit!"

**XOXOXOXO**

**Review if you want me to post another chapter to this story.**


End file.
